Whisper Muramasa
by Guardian Uzumaki
Summary: When Ichigo was facing Kisuke, he called out a different name. A name that would strike fear in the hearts of Shinigami everywhere. A name that would help Ichigo progress physically and mentally. A name that would help Ichigo achieve whatever he wanted. That name is, Muramasa. Pairing is undecided. Might become a Harem.
1. Chapter 1

I'm going to try out a bleach story that I've had in my mind for a while now but haven't had the time or motivation to type it out.

" **Zanpakutō talking** "

' _Inner thoughts_ '

"Normal speaking"

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of it's characters, Tite Kubo does.

"Come on Ichigo, you only have one more hour left before you turn into a hollow. Try harder to get out, it'd be a shame to have to kill you and let Rukia get executed." Spoke a bored Kisuke.

'How the hell am I supposed to get out of here with my arms restrained? I can't run up the wall like this. Is this all that I'm going to do with my life? Die in a pit and then become the things that I've been hunting for the past month?' Thought a brooding Ichigo.

Out of nowhere, a white substance started pouring out of Ichigo's mouth and eyes. The substance started to cover his body while he stood there and shouted in pain.

"Alright Tessai, start the kidō and imprison him. We can't do anything else for him now. Maybe once we purify him he'll live a peaceful life in Rukongai." Spoke a sad Kisuke.

Kisuke started walking away, already starting to think of something to tell Isshin on why his son became a hollow. When out of nowhere an explosion happened in the hole where Ichigo was. He turned around and saw nothing but dust and a figure barely visible in it.

"Ichigo, is that you? I pray it is you so I won't have to put you down myself." Spoke Kisuke who started to pull his sword out.

The figure then put his hand up and took the mask off and threw it to the side, the mask breaking as soon as it hit the ground. Ichigo then spoke out enraged.

"You won't have to worry about killing me, because once I'm done with you, you'll have to worry about being able to walk by yourself!"

"Oh you don't mean that. Don't be so angry, after all, you just finished the second phase of the training, and now onto the final part. All you have to do now is get my hat off my head." Spoke a jovial Kisuke who now had his blade out fully.

"That's all? Well, this will be the easiest part of the training yet then. After all, I'm a soul reaper and conventional weapons like that blade you pulled out of your cane can't hurt me." Spoke Ichigo, who was proud that he remembered that detail.

"Oh, you mean Benihime? I assure you she's no regular weapon like a simple sword. But why don't I show you that so you'll believe me."

"Awaken, Benihime"

Kisuke's sword changed from a regular katana to a detailed sword with a black hilt and a red string. Ichigo had a surprised look on his face and then felt a small cut appear on his face.

"Come now Ichigo, did you really think that I would have a regular old katana? How foolish of you. Now you better be ready Ichigo, because I'm not going to hold back now and neither will Benihime, you really offended her by calling her a conventional weapon, and she's out for blood."

Ichigo then had a fearful look on his face then turned and ran with his sword in his hand. He then turned and ran not looking back, afraid for his life. He could feel Benihime missing him by inches and cutting off a few strands of hair.

" **Is this what you escaped becoming a hollow for Ichigo? You escape that fate only to run for your life. Where is the confidence that you had when you fought Byakuya? Did you throw it away with the hollow mask? Or have you always been like this, a scared little kid who is afraid to fight."** Spoke an unknown voice.

'Who's there why are you in my head! Are you trying to mock me! I'm afraid now because he's trying to kill me! This is different now then it was with Byakuya. I had to fight him to try and save Rukia!'

" **If you don't stop and fight now then this will all be for naught. If you die now then Rukia will be executed. All because you were too scared to turn around and fight now."** Said the still unknown voice

'I-' Begun Ichigo before being cutoff by the voice again.

" **Do not feel fear Ichigo, when I am with you we are unstoppable. So please, turn around and show him your power,** _ **OUR**_ **power. Call out my name, my name is Muramasa."** said the now revealed Muramasa.

"Whisper, Muramasa." exclaimed the now confident Ichigo.

There was a flash of bright light, Kisuke covered his eyes for a moment then looked and saw Ichigo with his Zanpakutō in his Shikai form. Tessai and Jinta peak over the rock seeing Kisuke with his hat still on and Ichigo with his blade in it's Shikai.

"Alright Ichigo-san, now that you know your Zanpakutō's name, lets see what you can do with it." said the bored yet attentive Kisuke Urahara.

"I realize that I can't beat you at the level that I'm at right now, but that doesn't mean I won't be able to take your hat off your head. Get ready, because I'm coming at you with everything I have." proclaimed the confident Ichigo.

'He seems to have his confidence back now, that's good if he wants to even be able to cut me, he'll need to not only give it his all, but also have confidence in himself and his partner.' Thought Kisuke, getting into a defensive stance.

Ichigo then pushed Reiatsu into his legs and leaped forward with a high speed trying to catch Kisuke by surprise. Kisuke lifted his Zanpaktō up and blocked the sloppy strike from Ichigo, causing a few small shockwaves on the ground.

Ichigo took one hand off of his Zanpaktō and tried punching Kisuke and make the hat fall off. Kisuke used then used his hand to block hit and kicked Ichigo away.

"Come on Ichigo, is that the best you can do? So far I'm disappointed with what you're showing me. You'll never be able to save Rukia if you can't get my hat off my head."

Ichigo growled in anger and rushed forward again but with a different plan in mind. Kisuke expecting another wild strike held Benihime up to block what he thought was going to be a simple strike. Ichigo kept running forward until he was 10 feet way and with all his strength threw Muramasa forward.

Kisuke looked surprised for a split second then batted the sword away and looked up expecting Ichigo to be running up to try and land a haymaker but was confused when Ichigo was not running up for a punch, but instead Ichigo dove forward and tackled Kisuke, knocking them both to the floor.

Ichigo then rolled over looked at Kisuke without his hat on and shouted happily.

"HAHA I did it! I knocked your hat off! Now you have to train me for real instead of that bullshit you called "Training" earlier."

"Well Ichigo, even though you used an unconventional method of doing it, you still got my hat off. Alright, I'll train you like I said I would. Now go get some rest, training starts early tomorrow."

§§§§§§

While Kisuke took a break from training Ichigo, he asked Muramasa to train Ichigo in bringing his Reiatsu in and to try and sense Reiatsu.

 **"Again Ichigo, a blind man can still see your Reiatsu flowing around you."** Said Muramasa.

"Alright I'll try again, but I still feel like I'm making no improvements on reining in my Reiatsu." Spoke the irritated Ichigo.

Ichigo then got back into a meditating position and tried bringing his Reiatsu back into his body and keeping it in there. There was a few beads of sweat coming down his face while trying to keep his Reiatsu inside but was only able to do it for a minute before it came rushing back out.

" **That was better Ichigo but if you want to be able to sneak around Seireitei and save Rukia then you'll have to be able to keep your Reiatsu suppressed unconsciously."** explained Muramasa

"Unconsciously! How am I supposed to be able to do that in the small amount of time we have! You still haven't even told me how to sense other's Reiatsu's!" Shouted the agitated Ichigo.

" **Oh my, I forgot to tell you how didn't I. Thank you for reminding me. Reiatsu sensing is easier than keeping your Reiatsu suppressed but it is still hard. All you have to do is send small pulses of your Reiatsu out to try and detect what is around you, but not so much that other's will be able to sense you sending out the pulses. Now put this blindfold on and send out some small pulses and try and tell me where everything is."**

Ichigo then put the blindfold out and tried sending out a small pulse of Reiatsu first to try and test the amount to send out. He then sent out constant pulses before being interrupted by Muramasa.

" **No, no Ichigo. That's too much Reiatsu. It looks like I have to work on keeping your Reiatsu under control first before we can work on Reiatsu sensing. But that will have to be later because Kisuke is coming back for his part of the training. Have fun!"** said Muramasa

§§§§§§

While Ichigo was being trained by Kisuke and Muramasa, his two friends, Orihime and Sado were sparring against each other while being supervised by Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi-sensei, I'm tired can we take a break, we've been doing this for hours now, I don't think I can train anymore." Whined Orihime.

"No Orihime, you'll just have to keep going and deal with it. You don't see Sado complaining do you?"

"But Yoruichi-sensei, I can barely-"

Yoruichi then tired of the back talk jumped up and clawed Orihime, leaving three red claw marks on Orihime's face with tears in her eyes she said.

"Ow! Yoruichi-sensei! Why did you do that!" Whined Orihime.

"I did that to remind you that I am the teacher here and I decide whether or not you can take a break, now Orihime, bring back your Shun Shun Rikka and try to keep your defense up longer. Sado, bring back your Brazo Derecha de Gigante and attack Orihime's shield, I want both of you to be able to hold your own in Seireitei." Explained the now irritated Yoruichi.

§§§§§§

Uryū is in a secluded area with his Sanrei glove on, firing arrows from his bow rapidly while blood is coming from his fingers. He keeps firing until he can shoot no more arrows.

He falls to his knees and mutters angrily "Grandfather, tomorrow I'm going to Seireitei and I _**will**_ get revenge for you. I'll show those Shinigami their mistake when they allowed me to live that day they killed you"

§§§§§§

'I've spent the whole month training with Kisuke and Muramasa, that

should be enough time. Rukia... I'm coming to save you, you won't die there. No matter what...' Thought Ichigo with a steadfast resolve while sitting on his bed in his room, waiting for Kisuke to tell him to go to the shop.

End~

 **A.N. Well, that was my first story, I apologize if it's short but I'll try and make future chapters longer. I'll be tweaking the abilities of Muramasa, he'll still have the abilities from the movies but in order for him to manifest other Zanpakutō he'll have to have his Bankai out, he'll still be able to control other's Zanpakutō's in Shikai form though, he can still manifest himself in Shikai form, I might add more to the Bankai or I might just have him only manifest other Zanpakutō, I haven't decided yet. I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter because of my final month of school approaching, but I'll try and have an update as soon as possible. Any criticism is appreciated, but no flames please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I looked at the reviews from the last chapter and edited the first chapter because of some helpful ideas from Erasels. I realized the mistakes and changed the chapter around a day after I got the review. I wasn't sure how my story would be received and I'm glad so many people liked it. The story is going to be cannon for a little bit but it won't be a retelling of the Bleach storyline with Zangetsu being replaced by Muramasa. Also, my bad for not updating for a couple of weeks, busy with finals stuff and being sick.**

 **Anyway, back to the story.**

" **Zanpakut** **ō talking"**

' _Inner thoughts'_

"Normal talking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters, Tite Kubo does.

 **§§§§§§**

 **Chapter 2: Invasion of Seireitei**

 **§§§§§§**

Ichigo was sitting on his bed waiting for Kisuke to get him when a bag flew out of nowhere and splattered on Ichigo's wall. Ichigo turned in surprise and read the words with a surprised look on his face.

"Ichigo, come to the shop immediately, the portal to Seireitei is ready and we are just waiting on you to get here." read Ichigo with a deadpan expression on his face.

Ichigo got up and snuck out of the house while he thought his sisters and father were asleep. Ichigo stepped outside when he heard someone screaming his name. He looked up in shock to see his father jumping off of the roof of the house, trying to get a sneak attack in on Ichigo. Ichigo stepped out of the way and watched as his father hit the concrete, then with an annoyed expression on his face shouted.

"What the Hell is wrong with you! I'm about to leave and you decide to try and get one last attack in! You probably woke Yuzu, Karin, and the neighbors with all your yelling!"

Isshin got up from the ground, unusually serious and put an amulet in Ichigo's hand. Ichigo looked at the amulet with a confused expression on his face, wondering why his father gave him an amulet.

"Ichigo, I have a special amulet for you, your mother gave me this amulet and it has always brought me good luck, and now I want you to have it. I hope it helps you as much as it as helped me. HAHA Ichigo, no need to get teary eyed! A simple thanks would be enough!" started Isshin seriously, but got progressively more passionate while he was talking.

"I'm not getting teary eyed Goat-Face, and all I was going to say was thanks! Now go back to bed like a normal person and stop bothering me!" shouted an irked Ichigo.

"Ichigooooo, why must you be so mean?"

"Ah shut up and go back to bed, and say bye to Karin and Yuzu for me when they wake up."

"Alright Ichigo, have fun!"

§§§§§§

Ichigo walked to Urahara's shop and was surprised to see Chad, Orihime, and Uryū outside waiting for Ichigo to arrive.

"Chad, Uryū, and Orihime, I thought I was going to Seireitei alone, so why are you three here?" asked a baffled Ichigo.

"They are going with you to help you save Rukia make sure you don't end up getting yourself killed in." spoke a mysterious masculine voice.

"Who's there? Show yourself now or be prepared to face the consequences." stated a cautious Ichigo who had pulled out Muramasa and started scanning the area, looking for the person who had made it past his senses.

"Hmph, I had heard you were a rude child but I never thought you would be this rude. Oh, and you won't find me up there, just look on the ground." said the still unknown voice.

Ichigo looked down and his jaw dropped in surprise to see that it was not a person who was talking, but a cat.

"What the Hell! A talking cat!" yelled a surprised Ichigo.

"He's not just a cat, his name is Yoruichi" spoke an offended Orihime

"It is hard getting used to."

"I'm having trouble getting used to him talking too."

"Alright, that's enough. Leave Yoruichi alone and let's go inside, we have business to attend to." voiced Kisuke

As the group started walking inside Kisuke pulled Ichigo aside and whispered. "Ichigo, when in Seireitei make sure you keep the amount of people who know your Zanpakutō's ability limited. We don't know how well The Central 46 or the Sou-Taicho will handle someone who can control other's Zanpakutō, so make sure the amount of people who know is limited." finished Kisuke, with a serious expression on his face.

"Anyways, lets go inside, I'm sure the others are getting impatient with us by now." said a now jovial Kisuke

§§§§§§

The four teenagers, Yoruichi, and Kisuke walked inside Kisuke's shop and went down the ladder, entering Kisuke's massive underground training spot. Uryū, Chad, and Orihime were amazed at the size of the basement. However Uryū and Chad kept their thoughts to themselves.

"Wow! This place is amazing! Eep!" Expressed an amazed Orihime before a crying Tessai grabbed her hands.

"Thank you! No one ever appreciates how well this place was made!" responded the crying Tessai.

"I'm going to need your attention everyone! All eyes over here please!" shouted Kisuke before he snapped his fingers and a gate appeared. " This gate is called the Senkaimon and it is going to take you four and Yoruichi to Seireitei, but be careful, you only have four minutes to make it there or else you'll all be stuck in the passage of time for the rest of your lives. No worries though! I'm sure everything will be just fine!" finished Kisuke jovially, with his fan in hand.

Kisuke then took the end of his cane and hit Ichigo with it, making Ichigo's human body fall, leaving Ichigo in his Shinigami form.

Orihime walked over to Ichigo's body and started poking him in wonder while looking back and forth from Ichigo's human body and his Shinigami body. "Woah! Does this mean there is two Ichigo's now?"

"Orihime! Stop poking my body like it's some kind of doll! And there's still only one me! I'm just not using that body at the moment, and warn me when you're gonna do that next time Kisuke!" verbalized an irritated Ichigo.

"Haha. I'm sorry Ichigo. I would have warned you but seeing you get angry like that amuses me, next time I'll try to warn you." said an amused Kisuke with a smirk on his face.

"Grr. If we weren't pressed for time to save Rukia you'd be sorry, but saving Rukia is more important right now, so consider yourself lucky Kisuke." growled out a riled up Ichigo.

"Whatever you say Ichigo, whatever you say. Now get going, you won't save Rukia by just standing here. Bye-bye!" said Kisuke

§§§§§§

The four teenagers and Yoruichi stepped into the portal and almost instantly were forced to run from a giant object rushing towards them.

"What the hell is that thing?! And why is it chasing us!?"

"It's the Kōtotsu, it's job is to clean out the Dangai and make sure there is no intruders trying to make their way into the Seireitei. Make sure it doesn't touch any part of you or you'll end up being sent forward in time and in turn, be killed from the time distortion." spoke the calm Yoruichi, who was seated comfortably atop Ichigo's head.

Once the teenagers heard Yoruichi's explanation, they started to run even faster, determined to not die. As they ran faster the Kōtotsu started to catch up to them, even with their speed boost.

"Come on, just a little bit farther. Push yourselves! I'd rather not be lost in time because you four couldn't run fast enough."

"That's easy for you to say! You're not doing any work! You're just mooching off of our hard work here!" yelled an indignant Ichigo.

The four teens had made it into the bright light just as the Kōtotsu went past the spot they were just at, barely escaping death, but then had another problem to deal with.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" screamed the collective voices of Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, and Uryū as they fell from the sky, only to make a hard landing on the grass.

"Grrr. I swear once I get back I'm gonna castrate that motherfucker! He probably did all this on purpose just for a few cheap laughs too!" shouted a pissed off Ichigo.

"Now now Ichigo, we can think about that later, we need to focus on our goal right now. Right now we're on the outskirts of District 1 of Rukongai, one of the districts of Rukongai, as you get further and further from Seireitei the districts get worse. District 99 is mostly lawless except from the occasional Shinigami patrol over there. The place with the giant buildings, the Seireitei is where we need to go." said Yoruichi as she lifted a paw and pointed towards the Seireitei.

While Yoruichi was explaining how the districts worked Ichigo was deep in thought _'This is the so called heaven? How can the Shinigami allow the districts to get worse as you travel further yet they have these giant buildings inside the wall? If Karin and Yuzu were to be sent here then they'd have to live in these deplorable situations too! No, that won't happen. I'll never let them live in an atrocious place like this, no matter what!'_ Ichigo thought in disgust and anger.

" **Calm down Ichigo, we can think about this later. Right now we need to focus on saving Rukia and getting out of here alive."** replied Muramasa

"Unfortunately, we can't just walk in there, if we were to get too close a giant wall will fall around Seireitei then we will be forced to fight one of the gate guardians." continued Yoruichi, as Ichigo calmed himself down.

' _Hey Muramasa, these gate guardians sound pretty strong, do you think we could take them?'_ questioned Ichigo

" **Hm. We did train for a lot of the past month, but Kisuke said to not reveal my powers to too many people though. I believe at your level we could take them without my powers, but the final call is up to you."** answered Muramasa.

Ichigo then got up from his position off the ground and started walking towards Seireitei, to the protests of Yoruichi.

"H-hey didn't you hear me! You can't just waltz in there like you own the place! We need to come up with a plan first!" Yelled Yoruichi who couldn't believe Ichigo would just ignore her advice like that.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I know what I'm doing here." Ichigo responded with a nonchalant attitude, not caring about Yoruichi's yelling. Ichigo was forced to stop as the wall to the Seireitei came crashing down along with a giant man with his hair in a ponytail, a ponytail beard, and a red hat.

"I-Ichigo, come back that's Jidanbō of the White Road Gate. You can't possible take him on!" Yoruichi shouted, worry clear on her face.

"Halt! I don't recognize you, so why are you trying to get into Seireitei? Don't you know that's just a death wish? Speak your business, and if your excuse is good enough I may let you live." the giant man commanded Ichigo, who looked at Jidanbō with an annoyed expression on his face.

"If I knew you were going to be this loud and annoying I would have just listend to what Yoruichi had to say." retorted Ichigo with an annoyed expression on his face.

"I see. You're one of those country bumpkins with no manners. Well, since you lack manners I'll educate you on proper manners that the sophisticated people in Seireitei have. 1. When eating food, chew with your mouth closed and don't talk with your mouth full. 2. When talking to superiors, look them in the eyes and talk respectfully. 3. All fights inside Seireitei are one on ones, no outside interference is allowed." chided Jidanbō with a smug look on his face.

"Sophisticated people huh. What's the point of being "Sophisticated" if the people in the surrounding area have to fight to get a meal. Sure they might be "Sophisticated" but if you have to not care for the less fortunate to be sophisticated then I'm glad I don't have proper manners" Ichigo said with a dark look on his face

"How dare you talk down on the delightful people in Seireitei! Well, since you still have no manners even though I explained some to you, I'm gonna have to teach you the hard way to not disrespect your betters." said Jidanbō as he pulled out both of his axes.

Chad, Orihime, Uryū, and Yoruichi looked on with surprised expressions on seeing the large axes Jidanbō pulled out. Yoruichi then told the group "Alright, we're going to have to back Ichigo up here. Just wait a minute while I think up a pl- Hey! What are you two doing!?" Yoruichi yelled surprised at seeing chad and Orihime run towards Ichigo and Jidanbō before they stopped in place hearing Ichigo call out to them.

"No. Chad, Orihime, just stay by Yoruichi and watch. I can take care of this guy by myself. Besides, it wouldn't be very polite to have a three on one fight. Isn't that right Jidanbō?"

"Hahaha, so you do have some manners after all, but don't think having some manners will save you though, I still have to teach you a lesson for disrespecting the Shinigami!" laughed out Jidanbō

"Having manners won't save me eh? You talk as if you can even lay a scratch on me." said a bored Ichigo.

"What! How dare you think you're superior to me! One of the four Gate Guardians!" shouted Jidanbō as he swung both axes down at Ichigo hoping to catch him by surprise. Ichigo looked up and as he saw the axe coming down towards him, jumped backwards and watched as the two axes hit the ground, making dust fly and cloud everyone's vision.

"HAHAHAHA! I told you that you were going to die! Alright which one of you is next up to d- huh!?" Jidanbō yelled, surprised that Ichigo was still alive. Jidanbō picked both of his axes back up and continued "What! I missed! My aim must be off, there's no way a simple country bumpkin like you could dodge my attacks! Oh well, I may have missed that attack but theres no way you can stop my Banzai Jidanda Matsuri!"

Jidanbō with a red face struck downward towards Ichigo with his axes trying to end the battle as soon as possible. Ichigo pulled out his Zanpakutō and jumped towards Jidanbō, aiming to slash Jidanbō's chest but Jidanbō fell back and had to drop his axes to avoid the blade and instead received a small cut on his chest.

"That was close, you could have done some serious damage there but my superior instincts left me with only a small cut! I'm surprised your small blade could even cut me! For that I have to congratu-!" Jidanbo started but was cut off from Ichigo's Zanpakutō being put at his neck

"Quit talking, you're giving me a headache. Now that you're at my mercy we could settle this in a few ways but I'll tell you the best one. You can get up and open this gate here for my friends and me and we'll go our separate paths. _**Or my hand could slip and Seireitei will be down one Gate Guardian. Your Pick.**_ " Ichigo whispered with a dark tone.

"O-of course! I'll open the gate right away, just please spare me!" Jidanbō pleaded with Ichigo who in return sheathed his blade and hopped down to the ground.

"Hey everyone! Come on lets go, he's opening the gate now!" Ichigo shouted to his companions who were surprised that Ichigo had beaten Jidanbō so fast. As Chad, Orihimie, Yoruichi, and Uryū walked over, Jidanbō had gotten up and strained himself to open the gate.

The group watched as Jidanbō stopped, frozen in fear with the gate halfway open. They looked to see what he was staring and spotted a slender man with silver hair, and almost closed eyes wearing white Taicho robes watching them.

"Hey Jidanbō. whatcha doin there opening the gate hm? You guard the gate, not open it, so there better be a good reason yer holdin it open." The silver haired man asked Jidanbō who had still not moved an inch.

"He opened the gate because I beat him and he was at my mercy, in return for his life he's opening the gate. Who are you to be bossing around a gate guardian anyway?" Ichigo responded with his hand on Muramasa's hilt.

"Oh me? I'm Gin Ichimaru, Taicho of the third division, but I'm really no one special. Ya must be pretty strong ta be able to beat Jidanbō, so who are you?" Gin asked Ichigo, who kept his hand on Muramasa as Gin stood there relaxed with a smile on his face.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, I would go and give you a proper greeting but I don't trust you at all. We're obviously trying to invade Seireitei, so why haven't you attacked us yet?" Ichigo questioned while keeping his guard up.

"Why haven't I attacked ya? Well that's simple, I like ta play with my prey before I end up killing them, I love tha feeling I get from watching my prey try and escape from me." Gin answered, smile still on his face.

Gin suddenly pulled out his Zanpakutō and muttered "Shoot to Kill, Shinsō" Ichigo jumped back towards Yoruichi, Chad, Orihime, and Uryū thinking Gin was going to come towards him but was surprised when Gin's blade extended rapidly towards Jidanbō leaving a deep gash on Jidanbō's chest, next to the small cut Ichigo gave him, pushing Jidanbō out of Seireitei making the gate close behind him.

Orihime rushed towards Jidanbō putting her hands near his chest and shouted "Sōten Kisshun, I reject!" part of her hairpins come out and emitted an orange light over Jidanbō's chest, effectively closing his two wounds. Ichigo looked on, amazed that two wounds which should have taken weeks to heal were healed within moments, before he was brought out of his stupor from cheering.

"Yeah! You healed him!"

"Wow, that was so cool!"

"How did you do that?! Can you teach me?!"

The crowd of Rukongai residents cheered out, joyful that Jidanbō had been healed. Ichigo was astonished as what looked like a ghost town at first, became filled with people of all ages.

"Wow! I had no idea you could heal people Orihime, that's an amazing power to have" Ichigo praised Orihime, who blushed at the praise.

"We thank you for saving Jidanbō for us, some Shinigami look down on us for living in the Rukongai, but Jidanbō was born in the Rukongai and he treats us better than most Shinigami do, if there is anything we can do to help, please, just ask us and we shall do what we can." the mayor of the town told the group as he bowed.

"Well, there is one thing you can do for us, well, more like one thing you can tell us." Yoruichi replied to the bowing mayor.

§§§§§§

 **A.N. Again sorry for taking so long to have an update, and the fight scene with Jidanb** **ō may seem short, but come on, you can't have a big fight with him because he has no technique, all he does is swing his axes around, and they aren't even Zanpakutō! There also can't be a scene like Kenpachi and Yammy because Jidanbō isn't THAT big and doesn't have as much strength. Hell, even in the anime the "fight" between Ichigo and Jidanbō isn't even that good! The whole thing is literally Ichigo blocking Jidanbō's axes, and him cutting them! I also won't make Ichigo a one trick pony only using Muramasa's abilities because let's be honest, that'll get old fast. Anyway, in the future I promise I'll have more interesting fight scenes and update quicker.**


End file.
